El Castillo de Kibo
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Una maldición se cierne sobre El Castillo de Kibo, cuatro jóvenes deberán demostrar que son dignas descendientes de las cuatro elegidas, el mal a aguardado dormido 200 años, ahora las traiciones, los rencores y la maldad vuelven al castillo--SasukexSakura
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Bueno pues aquí me teneís con una nueva historia, de Naruto (que provecho para decir que ninguno de los personajes me tertenecen), espero que os guste.**

**Esta vez me he aventurado al SasuSaku, así que no se como me quedará, no es que sea una de mmis parejas favoritas de este anime, pero me pareció que en esta historia eran unos buenos personajes prinipales.**

**Tengo esta historia en la cabeza desde hace mucho y espero poder subirla con rapidez, pero no prometo nada, ya sabeís que tardo un poco...bastante más de lo que me gustaría en subir cada capitulo, pero todas las noches me duermo pensando que podría pasar en alguna de mis historia, que peligros pueden pasar o que amres o aventuras quiero que pasen. Espero que disfruteís mucho con la historia!!**

* * *

Esto ocurriría, si creyeras en la Magia...

Hace muchos años, en una tierra poblada por el terror, la angustia y la desconfianza, un hombre gobernaba la Tierra a placer. Después de haber asesinado al que fue su maestro durante años, su protector, su...padre, se alzó junto con sus secuaces y fundó su propio imperio, en el que él era la autoridad y nadie se oponía a él.

Pasaron veinte años de su reinado y todo aquel que se había opuesto al Señor de las Serpientes había sido un sacrificio para su Señor, su sangre le daría la vida inmortal, la sangre de sus enemigos caídos, viviría eternamente, y así nunca se acabaría su reinado, él mismo gobernaría hasta que el mundo se destruyera.

Pero el Señor de las Serpientes no sabía que se había levantado un pequeño ejercito dispuesto a acabar con él y su tiranía. El ejercito estaba liderado por cuatro jovenes, cada una de ellas con un don especial concedido por los dioses.

Atacaron el Castillo, la batalla duró horas, el cielo azul se tornó negro por el polvo y la humareda, las cuatro jóvenes acorralaron al Señor de las Serpientes y después de una lucha acabaron por encerrarlo en lo más profundo del Castillo, La Mazamorra Negra, una habitación hechizada en la que solo podían pasar las cuatro elegidas y su descendencia, que se ocuparía de vigilar que el Señor de las Serpientes nunca volviera a salir de ahí, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Lo que ninguna de las cuatro sabía era que el Señor de las Serpientes les echó una última maldición antes de sucumbir al poder de La Mazmorra Negra, cuando una de las descendientes de las cuatro elegidas, amara a alguien incondicionalmente, ésta traicionaría al resto y le liberaría, después mataría a sus camaradas y daría su sangre para que el Señor de las Serpientes viviera para siempre.

Los años pasaron y para que no hubiera ningún rastro de maldad en el Castillo, lo transformaron el un colegio, para enseñar a la juventud a practicar magia y a poder defender a los que no la poseían.

Y así El Castillo de la Serpiente pasó a ser El Castillo de Kibo, El Castillo de la Esperanza.

Claro, esto solo pasa, si crees en la Magia.

* * *

**Bueno...¿Algún comentario?**

**Se que es un prólogo un tanto extraño y raro, pero a lo largo de la histroia se irá aclarando las cosas poco a poco, espero poder hacerla tan interesante como me gustaría y que disfruteís con ella!**

**PD. un review plis!!!**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


	2. Capitulo 1:Las Chicas de la Leyenda

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno pues aquí estoy con el primer capitulo de "El Castillo de Kibo" puede que, como en el prólogo haya cosas sin explicar, no os preocupéis podo se irá resolviendo poco a poco, no quiero revelar todos los secretos de golpe, que quedaría con historia. También quiero agradecerles a Karina Natsumi, Setsuna17 y a love-sasusake4ever, sus reviews, dado que han sido las primeras en comentar y me han animado a subir este capitulo lo más pronto posible. Po último, pero no por ello menos importante, quiero aclarar que yo No he creado a ninguno de los personajes de esta historia,**

**Disfrutad con la lectura!!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Las Chicas de la Leyenda**

Un nuevo curso había empezado, todos en el castillo estaban ocupados, los profesores regañaban a los alumnos, los nuevos seguían a los veteranos a sus respectivas habitaciones, muchos alumnos se volvían a reencontrar después de unas largas vacaciones y se ponían al día de lo que había echo durante el verano.

-Que recuerdos-dijo un muchacho de 25 años-nunca pensé que volveríamos a estar aquí.

-Puede que tú no, pero yo sabía que tú volverías, aunque no en calidad de estudiante...

-¡Cállate Sasuke!

-Sasuke tiene razón Naruto, todos pensamos que ibas a repetir curso...pero bueno nos has dado una lección ¿Contento?

-Neji...no es bueno que digas esas cosas, ahora se emocionará.

-Hola chicos-dijo una voz femenina detrás de los chicos-la directora os está esperando.

Sin más se giró, siempre actuaba así con ellos, desde que llegaron al instituto y no iba a perder esa costumbre, por mucho que ahora vinieran como profesores para ella serían los tres chicos más escandalosos del castillo, al estar ella delante, no pudieron ver una sonrisa divertida que tenía en la cara, la verdad era que en el fondo se alegraba de volverlos a ver, el castillo no era lo mismo sin ellos.

Neji seguía siendo tan alto y serio como siempre, reservado pero en el fondo bueno con sus amigos.

Sasuke era muy parecido a Neji, por eso se habían echo tan amigos de pequeños.

Y Naruto...era Naruto, impulsivo, sacaba conclusiones precipitadas siempre estaba sacando de sus casillas a todo el mundo, pero en el fondo le apreciaba mucho.

Llegaron al pasillo que llevaba al despacho de Tsunade, donde había dos chicas en la puerta intentando escuchar una conversación.

-¡Ino! ¡Hinata! ¿¡Se puede saber que hacéis!?

Las mencionadas pegaron un respingo al haber sido descubiertas.

-Shizune-sama...-dijo la muchacha rubia-etto...esto no es lo que parece...

-L-la verdad es que...estábamos esperando a Sakura-chan y...

-¿Sakura sigue dentro?-preguntó Shizune.

-Si...

Shizune cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, la verdad era que esas chicas nunca se habían metido en ningún lío...hasta ahora.

Ino era una chica ruidosa, muy ruidosa, le encantaba llamar la atención de todo el mundo, pero siempre se preocupaba por sus amigas.

Hinata era la más reservada y tímida de las tres, casi nadie percibía su presencia hasta que hablaba, causando algún que otro susto a la gente, era la única capaz de controlar los enfados de Ino y Sakura, y no era de extrañar que tratara de espiar lo que le ocurría a una de sus mejores amigas.

Sakura...¿Qué podía decir de ella? Era inteligente y amable con todo el mundo, excepto con Ino, con quién no hacía otra cosa que discutir a todas horas.

Cuando abrió los ojos Hinata la miraba con preocupación.

-Está bien, no os acerquéis mucho a la puerta por si se y abre y Tsunade–sama...

Pero sus palabras murieron cuando la mencionada puerta se abrió.

Todos miraron en la dirección, salía una chica de unos 18 años con su característico pelo rosa que le llegaba por los hombros, su flequillo impedía que se vieran sus ojos verdes, no obstante su cara estaba húmeda a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado los tres últimos días.

Hinata e Ino intercambiaron una mirada y tras un asentimiento mutuo cogieron a Sakura cada una de un brazo y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Quiénes eran esas?-preguntó Naruto.

-Pues una de ellas es la prima de Neji, y las otras dos sus amigas, las tres son las mejores alumnas del Castillo, os va a gustar enseñarlas...pasad por favor.

Naruto entró el primero con su característica sonrisa, Neji y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada, pasaba algo malo, era obvio...¿Pero, el qué?

Neji miro como su prima desaparecía por el pasillo con una mirada triste y entró después de Sasuke.

Una vez dentro vieron que Tsunade no estaba sola, estaba acompañada por Kakashi, el cual estaba cabizbajo, absorto en sus pensamientos, Sasuke conocía muy bien a su ex sensei y sabía que algo malo le perturbaba y apostaría lo que fuera a que Sakura era la causante de su perturbación.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-gritó Naruto-¡Me alegra volver a verte!

-Si, yo también me alegro de veros-respondió el profesor-si me perdonáis...tengo cosas que hacer, enhorabuena por el puesto de profesores chicos.

Kakashi iba a salir pero cuando tenía la mano en el manillar de la puerta la voz de Tsunade le detuvo.

-Kakashi...recuerda lo que me has prometido...

-Claro-dijo casi en un murmullo, después salió del despacho sin mirar a nadie en particular.

* * *

-¿Seguro qué estás bien, Sakura?

La chica simplemente asintió, pero sus dos amigas sabían que no era cierto, Hinata soltó un suspiro, quería ayudarla, pero si ella no hablaba...de pronto se le encendió la bombillita en la cabeza, ¡Si que había alguien que le podía contar lo que había pasado!

-Tengo que ir a hacer unos recados, enseguida vuelvo.

Sakura no contestó, seguía mirando la lluvia caer del cielo a través de la ventana con aire ausente.

Ino le reprochó con la mirada a Hinata, pero esta murmuró "Kakashi" con los labios, por lo que asintió.

-Sakura...¿No piensas hablarnos?

-Necesito tomar un poco el aire...-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la puerta por la que momento antes había salido Hinata corriendo.

-Yo...creo que me quedaré...aquí...sola...en esta gran habitación con...-miró a su alrededor, cuatro camas con dosel y mesillas de noche, dos puertas, la de la salida y la del baño, cuatro mesas para estudiar, una estantería con libros...suspiró-me voy a por un helado.

No estaba de buen humor y ya sabía quien podía invitarla a un helado para alegrarle el día.

* * *

Hinata fue a la biblioteca, a la sala de Música, al comedor, al la sala de Artes y al invernadero, pero perecía que Kakashi había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, solo se le ocurría un sitio al que pudiera ir, la sala de profesores...pero a esas horas estaría Jiraiya-sensei y sabía como se ponía al ver a las alumnas...

Menudo subdirector, era el hombre más pervertido que había conocido en la vida.

Se armó de valor y se dirigió a la sala de profesores, su amiga era más importante que cualquier profesor pervertido. La puerta estaba abierta y se oían los gritos de Jiraiya-sensei desde el final del pasillo, respiró hondo un par de veces y entró.

-Jiraiya-sensei...¿Ha visto a Kakashi-sensei por alguna parte? Le llevo buscando un buen rato...

Jiraiya estaba hablando con un chico rubio de ojos azules, en cuanto Hinata habló ambos la miraron, cuando el chico rubio la miró, Hinata se sonrojó y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, tenía que admitir que era guapo.

-Hola Hinata ¿Qué tal el verano?

-B-bien Jiraiya-sensei...etto...¿Ha visto a Kakashi-sensei?

-Pues no, ¿Puedo ayudarte yo?

-No, lo siento, tengo que hablar con Kakashi-sensei de algo importante y...bueno...

-¿Es lo de Sakura?

La peliazul asintió ¿Cómo lo sabía?...Bueno no era muy difícil, los rumores se extendían como la pólvora por el Castillo y Jiraiya era el subdirector, aún así esperaba que no todo el mundo se enterara, al menos esa noche, Sakura necesitaba un respiro.

-Trágico lo que ha pasado...¿Sabes si la van a expulsar?

-Mmmm-¿¡No se suponía que era el subdirector!? ¿¡Cómo era posible que no lo supiera ni él!?-...No lo se.

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece esperarle aquí? No creo que vaya a tardar mucho más en venir.

Hinata suspiró resignada, sabía que Jiraiya quería que Hinata se quedara por otras muchas razones que no eran esperar a su tutor, no obstante aceptó, mejor esperar un rato por si aparecía que andar buscándole por el Castillo, que no era pequeño.

Se sentó al lado del chico rubio, no por que quisiera estar a su lado, eso le daba mucha vergüenza, solo que no quería estar cerca del subdirector. Sabía como se iba a poner su padre si se enteraba de que Jiraiya le hacía preguntas indebidas a su primogénita.

-Te presento a Naruto, fue un antiguo alumno mio, que ahora dará clases aquí.

El chico la miró con una sonrisa y ella se volvió a sonrojar, lo cuál provocó una pequeña risa imperceptible del rubio.

-Hola...Naruto-sensei.

-A no, ¡Eso si que no! Soy Naruto, nada de Naruto-sensei-dijo con unas lágrimas que le brotaban de los ojos.

Hinata notó una pequeña gotita en su cabeza y rió.

-De acuerdo, Naruto pues.

-Muy bien-dijo el rubio.

-Y ella es Hinata...Hyuga, la prima de tu amigo Neji.

Naruto e Hinata se miraron sorprendidos y ambos preguntaron a la vez.

-¿Eres la prima de Neji?

-¿Conoces a Neji?

-Vaya, vaya ¿No lo sabías Naruto? Si se parecen mucho, sobretodo en los ojos.

-¿Jiraiya?-preguntó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta-¿Qué haces con Hinata?

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Te estaba buscando!-Hinata se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, donde le aguardaba su sensei.

-Ahora nos vamos-dijo Kakashi sabiendo de ante mano lo que Hinata quería de él-Muchas gracias por ocuparte de mi alumna Jiraiya, pero ya me hago cargo yo, ¿Nos vemos Hinata?

Hinata se giró e hizo una reverencia, después fue detrás de su profesor.

-Naruto...solo una advertencia, ten cuidado a la hora de hablar de Hinata delante de Neji.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú hazme caso y no te vayas de la lengua, aunque en tu caso me da que no va a poder ser-la última parte la dijo más para si que para él, por lo que el rubio no le oyó.

* * *

Kakashi abrió la puerta de su despacho y dejó que Hinata pasara primero, después de pasar él cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué tal está?-preguntó Kakashi sentándose.

-No lo se, no quiere hablar...Kakashi-sensei...no la van a expulsar...¿Verdad?

-No, aunque...habrá ciertos cambios, ya no seré más vuestro tutor, por ejemplo, creo que cada una tendréis uno diferente, ya estáis en el último año así que no creo que os queden más cosas por aprender...

-Kakashi-sensei...-Hinata se removió en su asiento, no quería forzarle, sin embargo quería saber lo que había pasado.

-Dilo Hinata, no te preocupes, si Sakura no ha contestado a la pregunta tendré que ser yo el que la responda...

-¿Por qué?-fue directa al grano.

-No lo sé, solo se que pasó, soy un hombre y Sakura una mujer, los dos sabíamos que no podía ser, pero fue demasiado duro para ambos.

-¿Y desde cuándo...

-6 meses.

-Sensei...me voy, se que vas a querer estar solo y yo solo soy un estorbo en estos momentos...

-Siempre tan perceptiva Hinata-Kakashi miró a su alumna y sonrió-que no pueda tener alguna relación con Sakura excepto la de alumna-profesor, no quiere decir que contigo tampoco, estoy deseando volver a tener nuestras pequeñas charlas este año también.

-Y yo...Kakashi...

Tanto alumna como profesor sonrieron, después Hinata hizo una breve inclinación y se marchó a buscar a Ino, ya sabía algo, aunque fuera poco, luego solo tenían que ir a por helados, dulces y muchos paquetes de pañuelos.

* * *

Sakura caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los jardines del Castillo, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué le había salido tan mal? ¿Acaso era un crimen enamorarse? Si no lo era ¿Por qué no les dejaban en paz?

_Lo peor de todo se lo ha llevado Kakashi...siempre protegiéndome..._

Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro mientras se apoyaba en una columna y recordaba como había empezado todo.

_Aquel día...también estaba llorando..._

**Flash Back**

_Era una tarde lluviosa, una joven chica de 17 años corría para protegerse de la lluvia que le había pillado por sorpresa, ese día parecía que le salía todo mal, se había levantado tarde, estaba lloviendo lo cual siempre le dejaba con las defensas bajas, se había declarado a Sai ¿Cuántas veces lo había echo? Durante ese curso ya habían sido unas..203 veces, le quería tanto y él siempre le contestaba con una sonrisa y le decía que la quería como amiga. Pero ese día no, ese día él también se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y lo había pagado con Sakura la décima vez que se había declarado ese día._

_Y para colmo, llegaba tarde a su reunión con Kakashi...él siempre tardaba un par de horas, pero esta vez estaba segura de que ella era la que se había retrasado._

_Llamo a la puerta y la voz de su profesor le dijo que pasara._

_-Vaya, Sakura ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te estás empezando a perecer a mi..._

_Iba a tomarla un poco el pelo pero se calló al verla el estado en el que estaba._

_Estaba toda mojada a causa de la lluvia, también tiritaba, tenía la piel blanca y los labios algo amoratados, pero lo que le preocupó fue su estado de ánimo, tenía la cara mojada y no precisamente por la lluvia, había estado llorando ¿Por qué?_

_-Sakura...¿Cómo se te ocurre venir sin darte un baño caliente? Ven siéntate al fuego haber si entras en calor, te daré una taza de chocolate caliente._

_La chica asintió, se quitó su capa y la colgó cerca de la chimenea, luego acercó una butaca al fuego y se sentó. Kakashi saco su varita e hizo una floritura con ella, al instante aparecieron dos tazas de chocolate caliente humeantes._

_-Toma._

_-Gracias...-murmuró la chica con una sonrisa forzada._

_-No sonrías si no quieres Sakura...¿Ha sido Sai?_

_Sakura miró al fuego, después de unos segundos asintió lentamente._

_-¿Te ha vuelto a dar calabazas? Sakura...creo que va siendo hora de que entiendas que Sai te ve como una amiga y que tendrías que apreciarlo por eso, no todos los chicos quieren ser amigos de una chica que se le ha declarado 203 veces en lo que vamos de curso..._

_La chica suspiró._

_-Ha tenido un mal día...y lo ha pagado conmigo, supongo que me lo merecía-bebió un poco de chocolate-soy una pesada ¿Verdad?_

_-Testaruda, más bien y no te rindes con facilidad, eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que nunca te rindes, pase lo que pase, siempre sabes salir adelante por mi difícil que sea la situación._

_Sakura miró a su profesor y sonrió, esta vez de forma sincera._

_-Gracias Kakashi._

**End Flash Back**

_Me gustaría poder salir de esta situación con la cabeza bien alta, pero...no puedo._

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran más de la diez de la noche.

_Tendré que volver, supongo que he dejado a Hinata e Ino muy preocupadas_.

Entró en el castillo y se sacudió la cabeza, estaba calada hasta lo huesos.

_Como me coja un resfriado...Hinata me mata._

Estaba subiendo las escaleras del tercer piso cuando una voz la detuvo.

**Sakura...¿Por qué lloras?**

La mencionada miró en todas las direcciones, pero no encontró a nadie.

**Dímelo Sakura...¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llanto?**

_¡Genial! Ahora oigo voces en mi cabeza...cada vez estoy peor._

-¿Eres Sakura Haruno, Verdad?-preguntó una voz.

Sakura dio un respingo y miró a la persona que había hablado, alto moreno y de ojos negros, podía estar muy mal, pero sabía cuando un chico era guapo y él era todo una Adonis.

-Si...¿Y...tú eres?

-Sasuke Uchiha, soy uno de los profesores nuevos.

-Ah! Algo me comentó Tsunade-sama, si...¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien..qué?

-¿Quieres algo?

-¿Sabes la hora que es?

-Hace cinco minutos eran las diez...así que supongo que ahora serán las diez y cinco...

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-No, solo te digo la hora que creo que es.

-Deberías estar en tu habitación-Sasuke estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Pues no sé por que te pones así, tu nunca llegabas a tu cuarto antes de las doce...¿Me equivoco?

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?

-Creo que fuiste una leyenda por aquí...además Shizune y Tsunade nunca dejan de compararme contigo...

-Si, pero nunca me cogieron ade...

-A mi tampoco-le interrumpió Sakura.

-Pero ahora soy profesor y como no vuelvas a tu habitación...me veré obligado a castigarte.

-¿Ya empiezas a impartir castigos Sasuke?-preguntó una voz desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Sakura reconoció esa voz, como no hacerlo, había sido su maestro durante años.

Sasuke vio como Sakura se tensaba, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

Kakashi llevaba un buen rato escuchando la conversación de ambos chicos, sabía que Sasuke estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y que Sakura le provocaba para desquitarse con él, por lo que decidió intervenir.

-Te acompaño a tu habitación Sakura, no quiero que te vayas por ahí a estas horas, a saber que podéis estar tramando Hinata, Ino y tú. Sasuke acompáñanos.

-¿Por qué?

_¡Pues por que no podemos estar solos imbécil! Además, si me quedo sola contigo creo que también peligraría..._

Kakashi vio como Sakura fulminaba con la mirada a Sasuke que se hacía el ciego, sonrió, pero ninguno de los dio lo vio dado que si máscara se lo impedía.

-Pues por que tienes que saber cuál es la habitación de Sakura, Ino e Hinata, para tenerlas vigiladas, siempre hacen alguna que otra trastada.

Sasuke suspiró y los tres se pusieron en camino.

Sakura nunca lo había pasado peor para llagar a su cuarto, y el camino nuca le había parecido tan largo.

Su habitación se hallaba alejada del resto de las habitaciones, estaba en una de las torres, concretamente en la torre este, eso le gustaba, así podía ver el amanecer desde al ventana.

_Esto es un castigo, si tiene que serlo, de lo contrario..¿¡Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mi!?_

Kakashi y Sasuke veían la incomodidad de Sakura, más por Kakashi que por Sasuke, pero ninguno pudo hacer nada.

A Sakura le salieron unas lágrimas de los ojos, era demasiado duro, había prometido, casi jurado que su relación ya no secreta con Kakashi había acabado, y que no volverían a quedarse solos, si al final de curso sentían lo mismo, podrían seguir con la relación. Otra de las condiciones que les habían impuesto era que Kakashi ya no podía ser el tutor ni de Sakura, ni de Hinata, ni de Ino, cada una tendría un tutor particular que las ayudaría acabar sus estudios de magia.

Kakashi también recordaba el tremendo enfado de Tsunade cuando supo su secreto, cualquier otro director habría expulsado a Sakura y despedido a Kakashi, pero Sakura no podía irse del colegio, desde que sus padres murieron, ese castillo era su hogar, además ella era muy valiosa, tenía que cumplir con sus deberes para con el Castillo y proteger la Mazmorra Negra con su amigas, para que el mal no despertara jamás, pero eso era algo que todavía no sabía ninguna.

Sasuke veía todas y cada una de las reacciones de su ex profesor y su nueva alumna, y aunque nadie le hubiera dicho nada, sospechaba que algo había pasado con ellos y que Tsunade había sido muy comprensiva con ambos.

Para satisfacción de Sakura, llegaron a su habitación, como se había olvidado la llave tuvo que llamara la puerta.

-¡Yo la mato!-se oyó el grito de Ino desde el interior de la habitación y Sakura empezó a tener sudores fríos y escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió, era Hinata.

_¡Gracias por abrirme tú Hinata!_

Sakura lloraba, ahora de felicidad.

-Está muy, muy, pero que MUY enfadada contigo, así que no creas que...va a ser fácil ¡Prepárate!-le dijo Hinata.

Sakura asintió y entró en la habitación.

-Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei y...Uchiha-sensei-dijo Hinata.

-¡Tú! ¡Frente ancha! ¡Ven aquí!-gritó Ino.

-Mi testamento está en el segundo cajón de mi mesa-murmuró Sakura.

-Suerte Hinata-dijo Kakashi.

-Gracias...

Cuando cerró la puerta Kakashi y Sasuke aguardaron unos minutos.

-¡Eres una...¡No se ni por donde empezar! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Traidora! ¡Canalla!

-¡Pues tú eres una gritona rubia!

-¡Cállate que estoy hablando yo!

-¡No quiero rubia de bote!

-¡Soy rubia natural!

-¡Si! ¡Y yo me he comido un puerco espín! ¿¡Crees que no he visto las mechas nada más verte!

-¡Pues yo he visto que te estás dejando el pelo largo! ¡Siempre te gustó corto!

-Espero que Hinata se haya puesto los cascos...-dijo Kakashi dándose la vuelta.

-Espera, quiero hablar contigo.

-Vamos a mi despacho, las paredes tienes oídos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al despacho ambos hombres se sentaron.

-Veo que Tsunade ha sido muy benévola con ambos. Aunque no me explico como es que has acabado teniendo un romance con una de tus alumnas, sabía que eras un pervertido, al igual que Naruto, pero francamente, nunca imaginé que llagarías a tales extremos.

-Sigues igual de arrogante que siempre-dijo Kakashi en tono sombrío-y no te voy a contar cosas que no son de tu incumbencia.

-Tsunade quiere que me haga cargo de esa, pero no quiero, la verdad si fuera el director la habría expulsado y a ti te hubiera despedido.

-Eres el más indicado para enseñarle, he oído que has conseguido muchas de tus metas desde que has salido del Castillo.

-No estamos hablando de mí, si no de ti...y de ella.

-Sakura debe seguir en el castillo, es imprescindible.

-¿Para ti?

Kakashi resopló, no quería contárselo, sin embargo Tsunade la había dicho que Sasuke debía ocuparse de Sakura, costara lo que costara.

-Al igual que Ino e Hinata-continuó Kakashi como si Sasuke no le hubiera interrumpido-también vendrá una nueva profesora mañana, una becaria, que estará al cargo de Neji, por cierto, Naruto estará a cargo de Hinata y Tenten, la becaria, se ocupará de Ino.

-Y yo de Sakura, pues no quiero, a menos que me cuentes por que no puedes hacerlo tú.

Ya había llegado al límite, Tsunade dijo "_Cueste lo que cueste Kakashi, es de vital importancia_"

Kakashi se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana, el cielo estaba oscuro y seguía lloviendo.

-Esto se decidió hace un año, os han estado buscando desde entonces, sois los mejores y ellas necesitan a los mejores.

-¿Por qué?

Kakashi se giró y miró a Sasuke duramente, éste también le miró con dureza.

-Son las elegidas.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí está el primer capitulo,y si, Sasuke y Sakura no se llevan bien, al principio, pero como se dice _"Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"_ Sinceramente no se quién lo dijo, pero creo que estaba en lo cieto...¿Verdad?**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el segundo capitulo de "El Castillo de Kibo", que se titulará _"La voz de la sombras y un reencuentro"_**

**_¿Any Review? _**

**_Please!!!!_**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Los alterados días

**Bueno, supongo que..a estas alturas más que pedir perdón por este retraso (que mejor no lo clasificaremos..) debo una explicación. Es sencillo, los estudios este año están ocupando casi todo mi tiempo y también necesito dormir y descansar y a penas tengo tiempo para escribir unas frases breves durante unos minutos. También es porque no me gustaba la forma en la que escribí el capitulo la primera vez y lo tuve que borrar (bueno, la mayoría) y seguir con nuevas ideas que fui incluyendo poco a poco.**

**Espero que el capitulo os guste y si os gusta la trama, por favor tened paciendia, que NO VOY A DEJAR NINGÚN FIC A MEDIAS. Solo que...necesito mucho tiempo del que no dispongo y casi no tengo tiempo ni para mí. Lo bueno es que se me han ido ocurriendo nuevos fics que estoy deseando empezar, aunque primero terminaré los que ya llevo publicados y luego seguiré con los otros.**

**PD: Sé que dije que el capitulo se llamaría "La voz de las Sombras y un reencuentro" Pero me pareció demasiada información para el 2º capitulo, así que dejare el misterio para el siguiente capitulo donde veremos más sobre la vida en el Castillo de Kibo.**

**Y ya os dejo en paz para que leaís el capitulo. Solo deciros que obviamente yo (no) soy Kishimoto. No creo que Kishimoto viviera si tuviera semejantes retraso verdad? los fans nos volveríamos locos jejej.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentros, peleas, reconciliaciones, treguas y risas.**

Al día siguiente llegó al castillo Tenten, que era una la antigua compañera de cuarto de Sakura, Ino e Hinata, al tener un año más se había graduado el año anterior con honores, por eso la directora le había ofrecido una beca en el Castillo, pero también era...por que necesitaba tenerla controlada. Todos los profesores vigilaban y protegían a Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Tenten, sin que éstas se dieran cuenta, para no levantar sospechas, no era el momento de que supieran la verdad, todavía no.

Que Tenten estuviera en el castillo otra vez, fue una de las pocas cosas que hacía sonreír a Sakura, incluso se aventuró a gastarle una broma a los nuevos profesores. Todos los habitantes del castillo sabían quienes habían echo que Neji, Naruto y Sasuke tuvieran que ir las primera semana de clase con el pelo verde y la ropa rosa, no obstante, nadie tenía pruebas que inculparan a las jóvenes.

Pero Sakura se entristeció e incluso enfureció al saber que su nuevo tutor sería Uchiha Sasuke. Le odiaba. No podía aguantarle, y encima ahora era su tutor, si tenía algún problema se lo tendría que contar a él, si necesitaba ayuda, él estaba ahí para ayudarla.

Sasuke tampoco estaba muy contento de tener que hacerse cargo de la educación de Sakura. Casi como su padre. Al principio se había negado en rotundo, y había discutido varias veces con la directora, pero ella le dijo que Sakura necesitaba a un buen tutor, y el único que podía hacerlo era él. Además, Sakura era una de las elegidas, tenía una misión que cumplir y Sasuke tenía que protegerla y enseñarle como defenderse en caso de peligro.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que habían empezado las clases, los del último curso estaban hasta arriba de deberes, trabajos y entrenamiento, en especial Hinata, Ino y Sakura. Sabían que algo pasaba, y que estaba relacionado con ellas, pero que por alguna razón nadie les quería decir la verdad.

Hinata trató de hablar con Naruto, pero a los pocos minutos vio que no sabía nada.

Ino intentó hablar con Asuma, con ayuda de Shikamaru, su mejor amigo, pero lo único que descubrió que Asuma no iba a abrir la boca y que Shikamaru había intuido algo, pero que no se lo iba a decir.

Sakura ni siquiera intentó hablar con Sasuke, estaban en un punto que era a ver quién era quién le hacía la vida imposible a quién, Sakura le fastidiaba a todas horas y Sasuke se vengaba mandándola trabajos extra y algunas noches Hinata e Ino habían tenido que curar las heridas que Sasuke le provocaba a Sakura en los entrenamientos.

-Vamos a ver...¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Nada.

Sasuke respiró hondo, llevaba más de dos horas intentando explicarle a Sakura un simple problema de gravedad, pero o la chica no quería entenderlo o era realmente tonta.

-¿¡Cómo puede ser que no entiendas nada!

-Me entero de las tres primeras palabras, pero luego tu sigues y sigues hablando y claro como tengo terminantemente prohibido interrumpirte pues me callo y cuando has acabado de hablar, como cinco minutos después, tengo tal cacao mental en la cabeza que no puedo ni sumar dos más dos.

-Vamos a ver Sakura...¿Tanto me odias? Se que no te caigo bien, es más para empezar tú no me caes bien, pero tengo que enseñarte así que un poco de esfuerzo por tu parte no me vendría mal.

-¿Sabes lo que no me vendría mal a mí?

-¿Un helado?

-No. Que me dijeras de una maldita vez por que aceptaste enseñarme, no estabas obligado, pero lo hiciste.

-Ya te lo he dicho unas 420 veces, no te lo pienso repetir.

-No. Me mientes, puede que no entienda este problema de la gravedad, pero puedo ver cuando la gente miente ¿Y sabes? Tú lo haces constantemente.

Sasuke se desplomó sobre su asiento.

-Mira, como tú mismo has dicho no me caes bien y sé perfectamente que yo a ti tampoco, así que como no vamos a hacer nada, aunque tuviéramos toda la vida, me voy.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y la miró incrédulo.

-Hoy tienes mucha prisa por irte...¿Algún motivo en especial?

-Si, tengo que ir a un sitio y es bastante urgente.

-¿Una cita?-preguntó Sasuke intentando provocarla.

-Tú tienes tus secretos, yo tengo los míos-dijo Sakura-le pediré ayuda a Hinata y mañana te traigo el ejercicio resuelto, o por lo menos con las dudas concretas, si consigo dormir más de tres horas.

Y sin más Sakura se levantó de su asiento, recogió sus cosas, se puso la capa y se marchó del despacho de Sasuke, dejando al susodicho con la boca abierta.

-Venga Hinata, ahora intenta congelar el agua con las manos.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Y luego hago aparecer un elefante que vuele!

-Venga no es muy complicado, si es necesario...me puedo quedar un par de horas más contigo, hoy estás muy distraída.

-Naruto...tengo algo urgente que hacer...¿No podemos dejarlo para mañana? Te prometo que mañana me esforzaré el doble.

Naruto meditó unos instantes, la verdad era que Hinata llevaba todo el día distraída, y no solo ella, también había visto distraídas a Ino y Sakura, aunque ésta última estaba en su mundo desde que la conoció, y Neji le había mencionado algo sobre que Tenten hoy estaba menos efusiva que de costumbre. Si. Definitivamente algo les pasaba a esas cuatro amigas, pero no sabía el que. E Hinata, al no estar casi concentrada no rendía como de costumbre.

-De acuerdo...pero mañana quiero que seas capaz de por lo menos cambiar la temperatura del agua. Y no te esfuerces mucho, si no Neji me matará.

-Muchas Gracias Naruto.

Hinata recogió su mochila que estaba en el suelo y empezó a correr en dirección al castillo.

-Ino...¿Cómo...te ha ido el día?-preguntó Hinata sin aliento al llegar a su cuarto y ver a la chica cambiándose de ropa.

-No he ido a clase esta tarde, le dije a Shikamaru que me excusara, que me sentía "indispuesta" y me he dedicado a preparar unos bollos para esta noche, por cierto, esta noche tenemos que ir a la biblioteca.

-Ya...¿Y si nos traemos los libros aquí? Estaremos más cómodas y no habrá que vigilar por si viene Shizune ni ningún otro profesor para espiarnos y castigarnos.

-Si conseguimos animar a Sakura lo haremos.

Justo en ese momento Sakura entró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo, tiró sus cosas al suelo y luego empezó a pegar a su almohada. Hinata e Ino se miraron, seguramente Sasuke le había dicho algo para fastidiarla y con el mal día que llevaba seguro que le había sentado como una patada en el estómago.

-Arrogante, Mujeriego, Pervertido, Imbécil, Hijo de...

-¡Ya vale!-gritó Hinata-No te pases mujer...¿Nos vamos? Seguro que Tenten nos está esperando.

Sakura rápidamente se cambió de ropa, poniéndose un vestido negro de seda con tirantes.

-Hay que pasar por la floristería, el estúpido de Sasuke no me ha dejado tiempo.

-Ya voy yendo yo-dijo Ino-vosotras id a por Tenten.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Tenten escucharon mucho jaleo, por lo que supusieron que estaba con algunos de los profesores.

-¡Tenten! ¡Sal de una vez que llegamos tarde!

Tenten abrió la puerta, llevaba un vestido negro de manga corta y tenía un ramo de lirios en la mano.

-Ya era hora, me estaba empezando a preocupar-miró a Hinata, que llevaba un vestido, palabra de honor de una fina tela negra, luego vio a Sakura, que tenía una mirada de profunda tristeza-¡Neji! ¡Me voy!

-¿A dónde te...

La pregunta de Naruto murió en el aire al ver a dos de sus alumnas en el pasillo.

-Con ellas-dijo Tenten.

-¿Podemos ir con vosotras?-preguntó Neji cuando salía por la puerta acompañado de Sasuke.

Al verle, la mirada de Sakura se endureció.

-¿Y por esto has estado distraída todo el día? ¿Para poder irte con tus amigas?

Hinata miró a Sasuke con terror, después miró a Sakura que bajaba la mirada.

-Piensa lo que quieras, a estas alturas me da igual-dijo con un hilo de voz-yo...me voy adelantando, quiero estar sola.

-¡Sakura!-gritó Tenten y salió corriéndo detrás de su amiga.

Hinata suspiró y miró a Sasuke, desde el principio le había dado miedo y había procurado pasar desapercibida delante de él, pero le había echo daño a una de sus mejores amigas y eso bastaba para que Hinata perdiera toda vergüenza y le dijera algunas cosas a Sasuke.

-Hoy...hace tres años que sus padres murieron-dijo mirando duramente a su profesor-le costó superarlo y por estos días siempre está mal y no le ayuda que tú la estés provocando todo el tiempo. Se que no te cae muy bien, no soy tonta, pero espero que seas lo suficientemente humano como para intentar ponerte en su situación y comprender lo mal que lo está pasando, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, y Miaka siempre me trató como a una segunda hija. No voy a dejar que le hagas más daño a Sakura, ya nos cuesta animarla como para que vengas tú y la hundas más en la miseria.

Naruto y Neji miraban respectivamente a Sasuke e Hinata, su amigo no había dicho nada, pero ambos sabían que se arrepentía del comentario que le había echo a su alumna.

-Ahora me voy, y por favor discúlpate con ella, mañana, esta noche no creo que quiera hacer otra cosa que echarse en la cama a llorar.

Y finalizado su discurso, Hinata se dio la vuelta y se fue en busca de sus amigas.

Neji fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Voy a ver como está Hinata, ahora vengo.

Hinata corría, no por que tuviera prisa, bueno en realidad tenía que andar sin prisa peri sin pausa, lo que le aterraba era que Sasuke saliera corriéndo detrás de ella y le dijera algo, por lo que corrió hasta que se alejó lo suficiente del Castillo. Fue entonces cuando se paró a coger aire. Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho, ya que a los pocos segundos una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-Hinata.

-AH!...¿Neji?-cuando Hinata vio a su primo se llevó una alegría-¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Lo siento...¿Estás bien?

-No. Estoy muerta de miedo...¿Y si Sasuke-sensei se enfada conmigo?

Neji sonrió.

-¿Podemos andar un rato? Quiero hablar contigo.

Hinata asintió y reanudaron el paso.

-Me alegra ver...que eres más fuerte y controlas mejor tu magia, y también me alegro de que hayas perdido tu timidez, aunque sea a ratos.

-Neji...¿Después de más de cinco años sin vernos...solo me dices eso?

-Me gustaría hablarte de muchas cosas ¿Qué te parece si este fin de semana pasamos el día juntos? La verdad es que esta incomodidad y que huyas de mi cuando nos vemos...no me gusta.

-Vale... además, yo también tengo muchas cosas que decirte, ya sabes que...bueno...quiero disculparme contigo por lo que pasó cuando...bueno ya sabes...

-¿Cuándo tu magia se descontroló tanto que casi acabas matándome? Disculpas aceptadas, se que no lo hiciste a propósito...¿Verdad?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Bueno pues de eso hablaremos el Sábado, ve con tus amigas, te están esperando-dijo señalando donde estaban su tres amigas con muchas flores.

-Adiós Neji-niisan-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Adiós...Hinata-hime-sama.

Anochecía cuando las cuatro amigas volvían al castillo, Sakura había estado llorando casi las tres horas que había estado delante de la tumba de sus padres, que anteriormente ya había sido adornada con flores.

Los padres de Sakura habían muerto hacía tres años, unos mercenarios atacaron el pueblo y ellos lo defendieron hasta la muerte. Sakura estaba muy orgullosa de sus padres, habían defendido un lugar muy importante para ellos, pero a costa de sus vidas, y eso, hacía que a Sakura la invadiera una gran tristeza.

Al volver al castillo se toparon con Kakashi, que iba al cementerio a dejar unas flores y rezar unas oraciones para los padres de Sakura. Se sorprendió al ver que Tenten llevaba en la espalda a Sakura, que tenía marcas en la cara de haber llorado.

-¿Qué tal está?

-Bueno...ahí va, yo me voy yendo sensei-dijo Tenten-Sakura me empieza a pesar.

-Adiós chicas, cuidadla bien.

-Claro-dijeron las tres amigas.

Llevaron a Sakura a su cuarto, la cambiaron y la dejaron dormir, mientras tanto Hinata e Ino se fueron a la biblioteca a buscar información. No sabían por dónde empezar, por lo que buscaban al azar y si encontraban un libro que pudiera estar relacionado, se lo llevaban. Tenten se fue a su cuarto, y se sorprendió al ver a Naruto dormido en el sofá y a Neji y Sasuke hablando tranquilamente.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis en mi cuarto?-preguntó un tanto molesta, si no tuvieran cuarto propio no le importaría, pero cada uno tenía una habitación individual. Además no le gustaba la idea de tener a tres hombres en su habitación.

-¿Ya habéis vuelto? ¿Cómo está Sakura-san?-preguntó Neji.

-Mal. Creo que todavía no lo ha superado. Aún retiene las lágrimas cuando pasamos más de diez minutos hablando de sus padres.

-Me voy-anunció Sasuke.

Se acercó a Naruto y se lo llevó a rastras a su cuarto.

-Crees que…¿Le pedirá perdón a Sakura?

-No. Al menos no directamente, le mandará menos deberes o no se meterá con ella en una temporada. Se ha pasado un poco y lo sabe. Él tampoco tiene padres y comprende a Sakura-san.

Sakura abrió los ojos con pereza cuando sonó el despertador por cuarta vez.

-Chicas…apagadlo vosotras, yo no tengo ganas ni de levantar el brazo.

El despertador seguía sonando. Sakura frunció el ceño, no escuchaba las quejas de Ino, ni los pasos de Hinata yendo hasta el despertador que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

El despertador dejó de sonar…para volver a hacerlo pasados cinco minutos. Con rabia Sakura se levantó de la cama, y se sorprendió al no encontrar ni a Ino ni Hinata en la habitación.

Se dirigió al centro de la habitación y apagó el ruidoso aparato. Se agachó para intentar ver la hora y se llevó un buen susto.

-¡Las cinco de la tardeeeee! ¿¡Pero cómo he dormido tanto!

De pronto recordó como por la mañana no tenía ganas de salir de la cama y sus amigas le dijeron que siguiera durmiendo cuanto deseara, que seguro que los profesores lo entenderían y ella había seguido durmiendo…

Se fue a la ducha a toda prisa, recordando que tenía media hora para ir al despacho de Sasuke para acabar su problema de gravedad que consiguió entender a eso de las tres de la madrugada.

Salió de la ducha en un tiempo récord y se puso el uniforme como pudo, cogió todo lo necesario y fue corriendo a ver a su odiado profesor. Ni se acordó que no había probado bocado desde la comida del día anterior.

Sasuke llegó a las 17:15 a su despacho después de un día que fácilmente se podía clasificar de agotador, sobre todo con las indirectas de Naruto sobre las razones de Sakura para no ir a clase ese día.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Neji, se había pasado un poco, él no era una persona con mucho tacto y reconocía que se había pasado con Sakura en un día en el que no se encontraba muy bien. Debería de haberse dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien cuando vino a su despacho con los ojos vacios, aunque estaban casi siempre así desde que la conoció. Debía de pedirle perdón, pero ¿Cómo? Neji era el que sabía de este tipo de cosas y Naruto…con que hiciera el idiota bastaba para levantar al ánimo de cualquiera.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron dejar de pensar en "Cosas Absurdas".

Se levantó para abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar a su alumna en la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó extrañado.

La sonrisa de Sakura se borró de inmediato.

-Hoy…hoy es jueves y me dijiste la semana pasada que como los jueves acababas antes las clases que viniera a las cinco y media, pero si prefieres que venga a las seis como todos los días…

-No, claro…pasa…perdona, lo había olvidado.

Sakura le miró con cara rara. ¿Era ella o había oído la palabra perdona salir de la boca de su profesor? Sacudió la cabeza y entró, pensando que seguramente el Uchiha tenía un día raro.

Sasuke vio la confusión en el rostro de su alumna cuando había dicho perdona ¿Tan raro era que él usara ese tipo de vocabulario?

Se dirigió a su sitio observando como Sakura sacaba un pesado libro de la biblioteca, y recordó que hasta que él había abierto la boca, ella venía con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Puedo preguntar…el motivo de tu sonrisa.

-Claro.

Sasuke la miró. Sakura llevaba el pelo recogido en una fuerte coleta, dejando que un par de finos mechones cayeran a cada lado de su cara. Su vista estaba fija en el libro, buscando alguna página.

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien...¿Qué?-Sakura levantó la vista del libro extrañada.

-¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta?

-¿Qué pregunta?

-La que te he hecho hace…2 minutos.

-No me has hecho ninguna pregunta, me has preguntado si podías preguntarme por el motivo de mi sonrisa, y te he dicho que sí…pero lo que es formularla…no la has formulado.

El rostro de Sasuke se volvió duro y Sakura contuvo una pequeña risita.

-Vale ¿Por qué venías sonriendo?

-¡Porque he conseguido acabar el problema de gravedad!-exclamó emocionada la Haruno.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues con esto-levantó el libro que había traído-lo sacó ayer Hinata de la biblioteca.

-Déjame verlo.

Sakura le entregó el libro y sin querer sus manos se rozaron un instante, cosa que provocó que la chica apartara rápidamente la mano.

-En la página 192 viene todo explicado.

Sasuke empezó a ojear el libro por encima. Cuando acabó lo dejó en la mesa con un golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Este libro está muy bien.

-¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?

-Que está demasiado bien explicado. ¿De qué parte de la biblioteca lo habéis sacado?

-Pu-pues no lo sé yo…estaba en mi cuarto cuando Hinata me dio el libro, pero…sigo sin entender que tiene de malo.

-Sakura, éste libro lo habéis sacado de la sección prohibida.

Sakura se mordió el labio y miró al suelo.

Mierda…Me la voy a cargar…

-Me lo tomaré como un sí.

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente. Estaba en un lio, en un buen lío.

-Hagamos un trato. Yo no le digo nada a nadie y tú…prometes ser más amable.

Sakura abrió los ojos y la boca del asombro…¿Eso era…¿Acaso podía ser…¿Un alto el fuego? ¿Una tregua?

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sasuke fingiendo enfadarse.

-N-no nada…es solo que…no me esperaba que me fueras a proponer algo así…

-Bueno, si no sacas mi lado malo todo el rato verás que no soy tan malo como vas pregonando por todo el colegio.

Sakura miró en otra dirección mientras reía nervosamente.

Vaya...jejej no se le escapa una je..je

-Hinata…Hinata… ¡Hinata!

El grito de Naruto sobresaltó a la Hyuga.

-¿Q-qué pasa Naruto? Me has asustado.

-Es que…te habías quedado dormida…-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué!

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, yo me dormía constantemente en mis días de estudiante…

-Lo…siento Naruto-dijo Hinata bostezando-es que ayer…me acosté un poco tarde.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues que tuve que ayudar a Sakura con un problema de gravedad que le puso Sasuke-sensei y no entendíamos nada.

-¿Problema de gravedad? Sasuke se está pasando con Sakura.

-Ya bueno, conseguimos un buen libro, pero no acabamos el problema hasta las tres de la mañana y luego…-se calló de golpe.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego…no pude dormirme hasta las cinco de la madrugada…-mintió todo lo bien que pudo, esperaba que Naruto no fuera un detector de mentiras humano como su primo.

-Si no quieres decírmelo no pasa nada Hinata, no hace falta que mientas…

Ha pasado mucho tiempo con Neji-nisan...debe de ser eso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? Ya es de noche.

-Pues…unas tres horas…

-¿¡Tres horas! ¿Y por qué no me has despertado antes?

-Es que…-Naruto se rascó la cabeza-estabas muy mona dormida.

Hinata se sonrojó de golpe y, sin poder evitarlo, se desmayó.

-¡Hinata!

Naruto la cogió al vuelo y rió.

-Pues sí que eres mona…hasta sonrojada…

-Shikamaru, llévame a cenar a un restaurante.

-Claro Ino, solo hay un pequeño problema…¡No tengo dinero!

-¿Y la paga?

-Mis padres no me van a dar más paga hasta que saque mejores notas…por lo visto Asuma-sensei habló el otro día con mis padres y mi madre se puso pesadísima.

-Pues vaya rollo, ¿Qué tiene de bueno tener novio si no te puede invitar a una rica cena en un restaurante? Ni que te pidiera que me llevaras a una caro, solo quiero comer algo que no sea del colegio.

-Bueno…no te puedo llevar a comer nada, pero si quieres…vamos directamente al postre…

Ino se sonrojó ante la proposición, y éste aumentó cuando Shikamaru la besó en el cuello.

-Te odio…ese es…ese es mi punto débil…

-Lo sé…por eso lo hago.

-Debería ir a ver a Sakura…

-Estamos en tu cuarto…si no está aquí es que sigue con Sasuke-sensei.

-Pero...podría venir en cualquier momento…al igual que Hinata…

-Seguro que se marchan nada más abrir la puerta.

-Pero…y si…y si…y…se me han acabo las excusas…

-Me alegro-dijo Shikamaru antes de besar a su novia.

Sakura se masajeó las sienes. Llevaba cuatro horas y media de clases sin parar y el cerebro no le daba para más.

-Tengo el cerebro saturado.

-Eso es bueno.

-Ya…y encima no voy a poder cenar en el comedor…

-Pues no cenes ¿No decías el otro día que te veías más gorda?

Sakura fulminó con la mirada a su profesor.

-Primero, no sé cómo te has enterado, pero eso es privado, así que no te metas. Y segundo, no he probado bocado desde la comida de ayer y me muero de hambre.

-¿Y eso?

-Ayer no cené porque me quedé dormida…y hoy me he levantado a las cinco de la tarde y he venido corriendo hasta aquí.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo.

-Bueno, la comida del colegio es una bazofia. Si quieres te llevo a un restaurante que seguro que te gustará.

Sakura se sorprendió muchísimo ante tal propuesta.

Está claro que es bipolar. O eso, o es que hasta estos días ha tenido la regla…

-¿Qué me dices?

-De…acuerdo…pero ¿Puedo cambiarme de ropa antes? No me gusta mucho el uniforme del colegio.

-Pues no sé…creo que el restaurante cierra dentro de tres horas.

-Ja-ja muy gracioso, que sepas que puedo estar lista en diez minutos.

-Pues nos vemos en un cuarto de hora en la entrada del colegio.

Sakura sonrió y salió corriendo.

No me cabe duda, ¡Este tío es bipolar!

No tardó mucho en llegar a su cuarto. Pero al abrir la puerta se le calló la mochila y su mandíbula hizo un ruido muy parecido al de cuando se desencaja.

Desde luego que no esperaba encontrarse con Shikamaru e Ino de **esa** forma.

-¡Perdón!-exclamó toda roja y se fue a la entrada del colegio.

-Te lo dije-murmuró Shikamaru.

Cuando Sakura llegó a la entrada, todavía seguía como un tomate.

Pero será…serán...¡Serán guarros! ¡Y en nuestro cuarto encima! Creo que después de tal visión voy a necesitar un Psicólogo.

-Vaya…sí que eres rápida…pero, sigues con el uniforme.

-Cállate. Si hubiera podido cambiarme lo habría hecho, pero no he podido ni entrar en mi habitación.

Sasuke vio que Sakura estaba bastante sonrojada y no tardó mucho en atar cabos.

-En tal caso, no ha sido tan mala idea el llevarte a cenar fuera.

-¿Seguro que no quieres probar el Ramen, Hinata? Está muy bueno.

-No gracias, prefiero una sopa…

-Como quieras…¿Esos no son Sasuke y Sakura-chan?

Hinata vio que en la entrada del restaurante estaban su amiga y su profesor. Naruto les hizo señas y fueron a sentarse con ellos.

-Vaya, que coincidencia. ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí?-preguntó Naruto.

-Hemos acabado la clase tarde y como la comida del colegio no es particularmente buena, la he invitado-contestó Sasuke.

-¿En serio? Pues nosotros hemos venido porque nos hemos encontrado con una escena…interesante en el cuarto de Hinata.

Hinata se sonrojó de golpe al recordar lo que había visto en esos escasos segundos.

-Yo he visto algo peor-comentó Sakura, apretando los puños y con un ligero sonrojo en la cara.

Naruto optó por reír a carcajadas.

-Éstos jóvenes de hoy en día…hay que ver, no tenéis paciencia ¿Verdad Hinata?

Plaf! Hinata se había desmayado.

-¡Hinata!

-Otra vez no-murmuró Sakura-Hinata…vamos Hinata despierta… ¡HINATA!

Sakura zarandeaba a su amiga con fuerza, pero ésta parecía no querer despertarse.

Naruto dudaba entre intervenir o no. Le preocupaba su alumna, pero Sakura daba miedo con esa mirada.

-Bueno…tú lo has querido Hina-chan…¡Lo siento!

Y acto seguido Sakura le tiró en vaso de agua encima a Hinata, que abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-si…perdón…

-No pasa nada-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Sasuke y Naruto miraban en otra dirección. Sakura no tenía muy buena puntería y, sin querer había mojado parte de la blusa de Hinata. Sakura al descubrir la razón, le susurró a su amiga que se pusiera el jersey.

-¿Buscas a alguien?-le preguntó una voz masculina detrás suyo, cosa que hizo que Tenten pegara un pequeño bote, y que Neji sonriera.

-Pues a Sakura, Hinata e Ino, ¿sabes donde están?

-Ino estaba con Shikamaru, y no encuentro ni a Sasuke ni a Naruto, así que supongo que estarán con ellos.

-Vaya…y yo que quería ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines, con la noche tan bonita que hace…

-Bueno, si necesitas compañía…yo ya he terminado de cenar hace un buen rato.

No había una sola nube esa noche. La luna estaba llena y se podían ve con claridad todas las constelaciones.

-Me encantan las noches como esta.

-Sí, la verdad es que es bonito.

Tenten se quedó callada. No podía imaginar a Neji en plan romántico, siempre era tan serio y poco hablador. Casi no sabía nada de él.

Le vio caminar delante suyo, con ese porte que bien podía catalogarse de elegante. Tenía una espalda ancha y buenos hombros, seguramente fruto de un entrenamiento diario.

No se cansaba de mirarlo, de admirarlo. Neji era, guapo, en todos los aspectos, sin quererlo su mirada fue bajando poco a poco.

Pareceré una cualquiera diciendo esto, pero tiene uno de los mejores traseros que he visto…

Iba tan distraída admirando a Neji que no se dio cuenta de que se había parado hasta que se chocó con él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te estaba hablando, pero creo que estabas muy ocupada admirando mi anatomía como para darte cuenta.

Tenten enrojeció.

Mierda…¿Y ahora qué hago?

-¿Y...de qué me estabas hablando?-preguntó mientras caminaba delante de él.

-Te estaba preguntando si te resultaban muy complicadas las clases.

-Pu-pues no…no mucho…como solo doy clase a los del último año y me conocen casi todos, hago mis clases lo más amenas posibles y…parece que les gusta.

Neji sonrió. Estaba claro que se había pasado un buen rato mirándole, ya que él le había preguntado si sabía algo de Sakura y Kakashi y los rumores que había escuchado. Normalmente se mosquearía si alguien pasara de él olímpicamente, pero si no le había hecho caso por estar mirándole…

-…o eso es lo que he oído por ahí.

-Perdona ¿Qué decías?

-¿Y ahora…quién mira a quién?-preguntó Tenten con burla-¿Te gustan las vistas?

-Pues la verdad…pienso que deberías hacer más ejercicio, que tienes un culo estrecho y el pecho pequeño.

La sonrisa de Tenten se borró con rapidez. Pero en vez de soltarle un montón de improperios, contraatacó sin piedad.

-Pues déjame que te diga Hyuga Neji, que los rumores sobre ti parecen ser ciertos.

-¿Qué rumores?

-Ya sabes…eso que hablan de tu ego y de tú…ejem…hombría.

La mandíbula de Neji hizo un ruido parecido al de cuando se desencaja una mandíbula.

-¿¡Qué rumores son esos!

Tenten rió a carcajadas. Y a lo lejos vio su billete de salida.

-Miran, ahí están.

Neji giró la cabeza de mal humor. Y en efecto, sus amigos y su prima venían. Sasuke riendo a carcajada limpia. Sakura intentando no reír. Naruto soltando lo primero que le venía a la cabeza e Hinata al borde del desmayo.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Y por que está mi prima con tu camiseta, Naruto?

-No sé lo que está pasando por tu cabeza Neji, pero seguro que no es lo que ha pasado.

-Y según tú…¿Qué debería pensar, Sasuke?

-Neji…es solo que cuando hemos salido del restaurante…han venido unos idiotas y le han tirado una bandeja con zumo a Hinata. Y le he dejado mi camiseta porque le trasparent…. Por caballerosidad.

Sasuke veía escena divertido. La labia nunca había sido uno de los fuertes de Naruto.

Neji estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato.

Hinata estaba roja como un tomate, mientras que Sakura y Tenten intentaban que no se desmayara ahí mismo.

Naruto por su parte estaba sopesando sus posibilidades de huída rápida.

-¡Cómo es que estabas cenando en un restaurante?-preguntó Tenten, salvando a Naruto de una muerte dolorosa por parte de Neji.

Plaf! Hinata, finalmente se desmayó.

-Ino y Shikamaru están en nuestro cuarto-dijo Sakura.

Tenten se rascó la cabeza. Estaba claro que tendrían que enseñarle a Ino a pedir la habitación libre.

-Entiendo…pues…si queréis, podéis venir a mi cuarto. Es grande y así nos libraremos de los posibles gritos de Ino…

-¡Gracias!-dijo Sakura con alivio-no estoy para uno de los sermones a grito pelado de Ino.

Tenten sonrió al recordar las numerosas peleas a gritos entre la rubia y la pelirrosa.

-Deja que lleve a Hinata, no pesa nada y será como hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Sakura miro a su amiga preguntándole que le pasaba. Tenten le quitó importancia con un gesto, pero Sakura conocía bien a su amiga y sabía que ese comentario lo había hecho por algo, miro a Neji en busca de respuestas y al verle fulminando a la morena con la mirada, supo que él había sido el culpable de su enfado. Río por lo bajo, conociendo a Tenten no iba a dejar en paz a Neji en una buena temporada.

Neji, viendo la terquedad de su amiga, resopló y cargó a su prima, ante las protestas de ésta.

-Y tú Naruto, ya te estás largando. Ya hablaremos de tu caballerosidad más tarde.

Sakura se quedó algo rezagada. Quería darle las gracias a Sasuke por la cena, y por no haberla machacado mucho durante su clase, pero no veía la forma de hacerlo.

Miró el cielo, ya negro, iluminado por las múltiples constelaciones y la gran luna llena. Poco a poco vinieron los recuerdos de una noche lejana, cuando no tendría más que cinco años.

Estaba en el jardín de la mansión Yamanaka, y la abuela de Ino, se las había llevado a ver las estrellas a una parte de jardín donde no había luz y se podían ver mejor. Dedicó mucho tiempo y sobretodo paciencia a explicarles cada una de las constelaciones. Sakura nunca olvidaría lo maravillada que se quedó al ver los conocimientos de la abuela de su mejor amiga.

Se había quedado tan absorta que no escuchó a la abuela cuando las retó a buscar la luna, para ver en qué fase estaba. Fue la abuela la que la encontró y fingiendo sorpresa dijo: Anda, Luna Llena. Pero Sakura, solo alcanzó a comprender "Anda, una hiena" Y, totalmente aterrada, salió corriendo hasta llegar a los brazos de su madre, donde entre llantos le explicó lo sucedido. Cuando Ino y su abuela llegaron y explicaron lo que de verdad había pasado, la estancia se llenó de risas.

-¿No vas a ir al cuarto de Tenten?

Sakura bajó la mirada del cielo. Sasuke estaba junto a ella, no se había percatado, pero el Uchiha había visto como su cara se había iluminado un poco y como rememorada sucesos pasados.

-Sí, solo estaba recordando una tontería de hace muchos años.

De camino a la habitación de los profesores y para romper el hielo entre ambos, Sakura decidió contarle la historia a su sensei, el cual acabó llorando de la risa. ¿Cómo era posible que entendiera esa clase de cosas?

-Bueno, tenía cinco años ¿Qué esperabas?

-Si, como que una hiena va a aparecer en el jardín de Yamanaka Ino…

-Tú y tu lógica aplastante…por cierto…gracias, por la cena. No estaba mal el restaurante.

Sasuke la miró de reojo. Tenía la mirada posada en el suelo y apretaba con fuerza su jersey, como si tuviera miedo de su reacción. Quizás iba siendo hora de que ambos se comportaran como adultos y dejaran de hacerse la vida imposible el uno al otro, todavía quedaban unos cuantos meses de clases hasta que acabara el curso.

-De nada. La próxima vez invitas tú.

-¿¡Cómo!

-¡Sakura! ¿Vienes o no?

Sakura fulminó a su sensei con la mirada.

-Vete ahorrando dinero…-le dijo Sasuke antes de doblar la esquina, donde Neji le esperaba.

-¡Es odioso!-exclamó la chica cuando entró en el cuarto de su amiga.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-quiso saber Tenten.

Sakura río.

-Una hiena-dijo señalando el cielo.

* * *

**Bueno...algún review? O me vais a matar? jeje**

**Y aquí un peuqeño avance del siguiente capitulo:**

_**Sakura empieza a escuchar con más frecuencia esa extraña voz que le pone los pelos de punta. Hinata Ino y Sakura van con mucha frecuencia a la biblioteca para averiguar lo que sea que está pasando. Sakura encuentra una trampilla secreta y, como la curiosidad le puede decide ir sola por la noche a investigar...Por otro lado Tenten y Neji se llevan tan bien como Sakura y Sasuke. Hinata se empieza a poner nerviosa ante la cercanía de Naruto. Ino sigue ocupando la habitación con su novio con mucha frecuencia. Kakashi se empieza a comportar de forma extraña. Aparecerá alguien que aparentemente quiere cortejar a Hinata, pero nada más lejos de la realidad...**_

**Bueno. ¿Qué os parece?**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


End file.
